Closure
by animezebra
Summary: Only one man can drive her to sitting in a coffee shop, arguing with herself. Continuation of my first HoD fic, Gone. Rated T out of paranoia.


A/N: Well...I got a bunch of wonderful reviews for my first Hart of Dixie fic, and many of you asked me to continue. I kept saying I was going to leave it to the reader's imagination. Then I heard a song that fit my story and Wade and Zoe's relationship so well, and I got inspired. So you all win! I do appreciate every review I got. Thank you so much for your kind reception. It meant a lot to me, and I hope you guys aren't disappointed by this. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or typos. It's 2:30AM, and I've re-written and edited this so many times it's a wonder it means anything anymore.

This part's from Zoe's perspective, and it's a little lighter than the original. I still haven't seen the last two episodes because of real life getting in the way, so this is still based on everything up to the promo of episode 21.

If any of you guys like a soundtrack to your reading, the one I wrote this to is "What Can I Say?" by Carrie Underwood and Sons of Sylvia. I thought it was remarkably fitting, so I recommend all of you go look up the words … or even better, go listen to the song!

* * *

It had been four months since Zoe had left Bluebell behind, and she had thrown herself back into her life in the city, bent on moving past that part of her life as quickly as possible. It hadn't been difficult. Between her fellowship, her parents' desire to make up for throwing her life into utter chaos by spending more time with her, and her friends' determination to drag her into to every bar and club that Manhattan had open, she barely had time to sleep, let along think about her time in Alabama. As far as anyone was concerned, she was still the sophisticated, driven New Yorker she always was.

But she knew better. It was in the little things – unconsciously adopting a softer, kinder bedside manner with her patients, holding doors open for people, smiling at strangers on the subway. As much as she didn't want to acknowledge it, Bluebell had changed her. And every once in a while she'd slip off by herself and let herself miss the life she had built in that crazy town and wonder if she could have fixed the messes she had created.

It was for the best, she told herself as she nursed her mocha latte and stared out the window of her favorite coffee shop. She had shown up and thrown the town into chaos and hurt people that she had really grown to care about. Zoe Hart and Bluebell were a toxic combination, and it was better that she finally left it in peace.

She just wished she knew what Wade had thought of her letter.

It wasn't the only letter she had written for him. No, she had written tons in the weeks after the race. It was easier when he wasn't around to argue with her. Those sheets of paper had everything she had ever wanted to say to him spelled out in black ink: her annoyance with his juvenile and cocky behavior, her hurt and anger at his assumptions of her character, her regret that she hadn't noticed all the times that he had tried to get her to actually see him and to tell her how he felt.

In the end, she couldn't say goodbye to him. She had tried. Walked up to his door, even lifted her hand to knock before pausing. She couldn't find the strength to face him, especially if he was glad to see her go. So she left the envelope with the only letter she hadn't thrown away on the bottom step and slipped away. The letter was closure, an apology and a goodbye, but there was the quiet hope that maybe he'd contact her when he was ready and then...maybe...

Four months later, and nothing.

"He probably didn't even read it." Zoe scowled at her reflection and refused to think about why that thought hurt.

She sighed and sipped her coffee and stared at the phone lying on the table in front of her, one name lit up on the screen. This was quickly becoming a familiar pattern for the last month. Every time she let her mind drift to Bluebell, she ended up with her phone in her hand, trying to convince herself to press send and just talk to Wade once and for all.

Why was she still stuck on this? She had managed to find closure on her feelings for George. It had been tough. He was everything she had ever dreamed of in a man. However, even though she had truly felt that the two of them could have been good together and that George felt something for her, she couldn't complete with Lemon for a place in his heart, and it was only after she left that she was able to accept that. She had let go and move on.

"So why can't I do the same with you?" she muttered, running a hand through her hair in annoyance.

Her face grew hot at the memory of the way his lips moved against while his hands cupped her hips and pulled her body tight against his. That was one very good reason...

Was it just a case of unresolved sexual tension and what-ifs or something more? There was a reason they never managed to move past the sparks and the fighting. Any relationship they had would be messy and painful and full of fighting and anger and tears as their two strong wills clashed. But somehow, she couldn't push away the voice in her head that told her that she had missed out on something amazing, and if there was a chance that she could get it back, she had to try.

"Okay. I'm going to do it." She nodded decisively, took a deep breath and picked up her phone to press send before stopping, doubt written all over her face.

"But what if he doesn't pick up? He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. Otherwise, he would have called by now."

She shook her head just as decidedly. "No, I left the ball in his court, and he clearly doesn't want to play anymore. Game over, Zoe. Time to move on. "

With that thought, she picked the phone up and was about to slip it in her purse when it started vibrating in her hand.

Her heart stopped at the name flashing across the screen.

"Oh my God, it's him," she muttered. "Should I answer it?"

"If this is the guy you've been talking to yourself about for the past hour and a half, I say go ahead and do it already." She glanced up to see the barista walking past her table with an amused grin on her face.

"But it's been four months. Why's he calling me now?" she demanded.

The girl shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? But if you're going to pick up, you better do it before the phone stops ringing."

"Right." Now was not the time to think about snippy baristas. She took a deep breath to try to calm the knots in her stomach and accepted the call.

"Hello?" She managed to get out the one word through the tightness in her throat.

Nothing.

"Hello? Are you there?"

She could hear him breathing on the other end, and the frustration of the past four months overflowed. "Wade Kinsella, if you hang up on me, I will be on the next plane to Alabama to kick your ass."

He laughed softly, and the sound washed over her, warming her down to her toes.

"Hey, Doc."

* * *

A/N: So Zoe talking to herself seems pretty realistic to me...and pretty funny, to be honest. But that might just be me...

Why did Wade finally call after four months? I have a feeling there will be a part 3 coming out relatively soon with the answer. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
